<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Completely Oblivious by Jukebox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745708">Completely Oblivious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jukebox/pseuds/Jukebox'>Jukebox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Potential OOC-ness; excessive use of various seduction tips; dubious attempts at humor;</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jukebox/pseuds/Jukebox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to seducing and being seduced, Heero, Wufei, and Duo are completely oblivious.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heero Yuy/Wufei Chang/Duo Maxwell; Trowa Barton/Quatre Raberba Winner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on LJ, FF. net and the 1x2 yahoo group (now defunct).<br/>Pairings:  1+5+2, implied 3x4<br/>Italics between / / are thoughts</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Completely oblivious.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trowa blinked at the paper he was reading, then quirked a brow towards his blonde lover.  “Say what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s completely oblivious.”  Quatre sighed and wandered over to sit on the arm of the sofa next to the Heavyarms pilot.  “It’s really the only thing I can figure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who?” Trowa asked, bemused by the strange conversation in which he appeared to be thrust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, the Arabian directed an exasperated look at his lover.  “Duo!  Weren’t you even listening?  To think he’s probably the most street savvy among us, yet he doesn’t even notice.  But it’s not like he’s any better.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slender brows furrowed, “Duo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde pilot lightly slapped his lover on the shoulder.  “No, Heero.  I’m not even sure he has a clue.  I guess he’s so attuned to his laptop that he doesn’t know how to deal with humans.  It really doesn’t help that he’s also involved.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Long, slim fingers threaded through soft brown hair as Trowa tried to follow the thread of the conversation.  “Heero is?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nooooooo, Trowa.  Wufei.”  Quatre glared at the other boy.  “Haven’t you been paying attention to anything I’ve been saying?  You’re just as bad as them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was fairly sure that the sudden, sharp stabbing pain behind his eyes was the beginnings of what would be an all day migraine.  Sometimes, trying to keep up with his lover left Trowa with brain whiplash.  Pinning aquamarine eyes with his one visible green, he squeezed the other pilot’s thigh gently.  “Who are we talking about - Duo, Heero, or Wufei?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quatre threw his hands in the air.  “All of them” he squealed in frustration.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighing loud enough to capture the blonde’s attention, Trowa massaged the bridge of his nose with two fingers.  “Quatre, love, please start from the beginning and explain what you’re talking about….before my brain explodes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a moment, there was nothing but concern in that angelic face he loved so much – concern for him.  It made his heart swell at the love he felt for the little Arabian.  But the concern only lasted a moment, replaced with irritation when Quatre scowled at him.  “Those three are dancing around each other, and don’t even know it.  Heero and Wufei are both salivating after Duo like dogs in heat, yet completely unaware that they are competing.  Or not, as the case may be, since they aren’t doing a thing.  And Duo’s just….just…just Duo.  He’s completely oblivious!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quatre sighed, tapping one finger against his chin as he contemplated the situation.  Suddenly, his whole face brightened.  “I know!  We’ll help them.  Maybe then, the three of them will…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!” Trowa hissed, his face paling at the mere suggestion.  “We can’t interfere.  We WON’T interfere.  It’s the cardinal rule, the prime directive among guys.”  He had learned that lesson well during his time living among the mercenaries. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blonde brows drew together in confusion.  “The prime…?  That’s the silliest thing I’ve ever heard.”  Those beautiful aquamarine eyes widened, misting over pathetically as a soft, petal pink lower lip quivered.  “Please, Trowa.  We need to help them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trowa took one look at the pleading expression Quatre had perfected over time and squeezed his eyes tightly shut.  /<em>Must resist…must resist</em>/ he chanted over and over in his mind, trying to counteract the Arabian’s secret weapon.  Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Quatre huffed and ended the stand-off.  “Fine.  We won’t help.  We’ll just watch them stumble around each other like idiots and live with the consequences.”  With those final words, the little blonde stormed from the room, leaving Trowa with the distinct impression that there were many nights of sleeping alone ahead of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He decided to call his self-imposed mission ‘Operation Seduce Duo’.  It had taken Heero quite some time to realize his attraction for the other boy.  At first, the Wing pilot would ignore Duo, attempting to drown out the incessant chatter that seemed to be part of the total package.  But no matter how much he tried, the smooth husky voice of the L2 colonist somehow made it past all his barriers, stroking over some deep inner part of his soul long hidden and stirring it to life.  When he was alone in his room, he couldn’t quite understand why the silence became too deafening, causing him to seek the other boy out.  It seemed to counteract everything that he was, everything he had been trained to be.  The more he analyzed the problem, the more he needed to be around Duo.  The more he needed to be around the Deathscythe pilot, the more he analyzed the problem.  Eventually, he was able to put a name to the feelings the braided pilot had stirred within him.  With the light of understanding came the need to act on his emotions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Like any other mission, he approached it with a total focus that would daunt most.  A plan was outlined in the word processor on his laptop, and upon first inspection it seemed rather simple – approach Duo, seduce Duo, become a lifelong couple.  Only the details of each step seemed to elude him.  Undeterred, he pulled up a search window and typed in the keyword ‘seduction’, sitting back in his chair to await the results.  Almost instantly, the engine fed back its findings and Heero blinked in dismay.  There were over 14.5 million hits in the English language alone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kuso” he muttered.  Perhaps the research would take a little longer than expected.  Narrowing down the search category seemed to be the best option.  But, no matter how many variations on his initial term, from how to seduce to seduction tips, the number of sites to search remained in the millions.  A quick check on the first few pages also showed that many of the sites would not necessarily contain the same information, and most pertained to the seduction of women.  But Heero was practical and logical if nothing else.  Surely tips that worked for women would be just as sufficient for men.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a deep sigh, he settled further into his chair, clicked on the first link entitled “Become a Player” and prepared for a long night of research.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>********</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Books were always his friends.  No matter what rollercoaster ride Wufei’s inner demons took him, books were a steady rock of support.  With a quick flick of the wrist to open the cover, he could easily immerse himself in fantasy or science fiction, history or philosophy.  It was the reason he had thrown himself full force into learning, preparing himself to be a scholar.  But, once the war broke out and all he held dear was lost to him, he had turned from that life and sought the way of the warrior.  At first, it was solely for justice that he fought, tearing through the enemy like a Dragon possessed.  He had not wanted to join the other pilots; he thought he needed no one.  But time proved him wrong, and the eclectic group of boys had somehow become his family. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Over time, as he paired more and more with the Deathscythe pilot, Wufei realized he began to feel more than familial stirrings for the braided boy.  A hobby he had learned through his love of books was to analyze one’s inner self, think outside the box and look at all angles objectively.  It was through his study of Duo that the Shenlong pilot realized all the time he had been fighting for justice, it was actually revenge that drove him – revenge for the loss of his clan.  After all, only a fine line separated the two schools of thought.  Thinking of his motivations in this way caused him to realize just how much he had in common with the loud-mouth fool.  Only, the boy truly was not the fool Wufei had originally thought him to be. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This understanding had the Chinese pilot seeing the braided boy in a new light.  With this awakening, came the stirrings of tender emotions he had previously thought purged from his very being.  It gave him hope that he may come to truly live again, as the man he was once destined to be prior to the war.  Thus, he decided to pursue a course of action that would bind the boy to his side, so the two of them might have a life together in the inevitable peace he knew would come to pass.  Having been recruited into the war at such a young age, Wufei had absolutely no experience with courtship and no idea how to accomplish his goal.  Therefore, it was quite natural that he would now rely on the one aspect of his life that had always been a steady refuge.  He sought help from books. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Head held high with a commanding presence, he casually strode through the doors of the library in the town near the safe house in which they were currently dwelling.  One glance at the Chinese boy, with his purposeful step, led people to easily believe he owned the place.  Despite an aura of superiority, Wufei did his best to blend into the shelves and not draw attention to himself.  The last thing he wanted was for some silly onna librarian to help him find books on dating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He managed to find the section towards the back, neatly hidden in a far corner that contained much material on sexual relationships.  The titles were almost clinical, it seemed, as he skimmed over the bindings.  A few were pulled from their slots, and quickly replaced as an increasingly red-faced Wufei looked for anything that didn’t contain extremely detailed pictures.  Briefly he wondered how this public institute had managed to keep such obviously adult-oriented material in a time when the slightest impurity was normally censored by the government.  As he neared the end of the row of books that seemed to be the only ones in the building that remotely approached the topic, Wufei nearly growled in frustration. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, his eyes lighted on one book that stood out from the others by color alone.  As he pulled it from the shelf, he inwardly balked at the yellow and black jacket of the book, idly thinking how droll such a look was, as if it were mocking a school book.  There was a quick glance left, then right, to make sure no one was watching him, before slipping to a nearby chair, hidden in the corner away from prying eyes.  Reading glasses were perched on the edge of his nose as Wufei once again read the title.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seduction for Dummies” he muttered under his breath.  The title alone made it seem as if the book were written especially for him, though he would argue to the death at being called a dummy.  Settling further into the chair, he flipped open the cover and commenced his research.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>********</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Step 1:  Smile</em> <em>constantly; while you’re talking, while you’re observing, while you’re doing just about anything</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was an unfamiliar concept for Heero, a shifting of muscles in his face in a direction not normally taken.  But, he decided to try.  Practicing in the mirror seemed to help, though it looked more pained, like a grimace than an enticing smile.  The group of steps he was following culminated from various different sites on how to seduce a mate.  He compared notes on seduction tips for men as well as for women and produced a list of several to try in his attempts to woo the Deathscythe pilot.  To say that many sites were confusing and contradictory was an understatement.  Heero nearly panicked when one tip stated that in no way should romance be treated as a check-off sheet.  Being a creature of habit, check-off forms were par for the course in planning and executing a successful mission.  His relief was nearly palpable when he visited another website listing romantic tips in a check-off format. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heero left his room in search of his intended target, lips parted and teeth bared in some sort of parody of a smile.  It didn’t take long to track down the other boy, hearing Duo arguing with Quatre about something in the kitchen.  He reached the doorway and stood there watching them, Duo’s back to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“….to leave it out.” Duo’s hand waved the knife it held in a dramatic gesture as he tried to get his point across.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, Duo, I’m telling you it’ll mess up the recipe.  Cabbage is the primary ingredient.  If you leave it out, the stew won’t taste right.” Quatre whined.  He was usually tolerant and flexible when there was a change in plans, but not when it came to cooking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Duo made a face.  “Dude, have you ever smelled that crap when it’s cooking?  It makes me wanna hurl just thinking about it.  I mean, c’mon, I’ll eat damn near anything you give me, but not …” Duo paused mid-rant watching Quatre’s eyes widen comically as a squeak of ‘eep’ came from the boy’s mouth.  Following his line of sight, Duo turned to see what had startled his team mate when his eyes landed on Heero in the doorway.  Duo flinched and stepped back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H-Hey Heero, buddy.  Whatcha...” Duo paused to lick his suddenly dry lips, unconsciously clenching the knife in his hand a little tighter.  “…What’s up?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smiling like an escaped lunatic, Heero simply leaned against the door jam and answered through his teeth.  “I came to see what you were doing.”  Cobalt blue eyes tracked Quatre as the little blonde shuffled behind Duo, holding close to the Deathscythe pilot and peering over the braided boy’s shoulder until it was hard to tell where one boy ended and the other began.  He had not failed to notice Duo clutching at his knife as if it were some kind of katana, holding it protectively in front of both of them as they continued to watch him.  Why were they acting so afraid?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Duo swallowed hard as he stared at the unnatural facial expression the normally stoic boy held.  It made Heero look like a homicidal maniac.  “Just...Just making dinner.”  He could feel Quatre trembling slightly behind him.  Or was that his own body?  “Uh, is something wrong man?  ‘Cause, you know, we’re your friends.  Maybe we can help, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smile began to droop and fade.  This was not going at all like he had envisioned.  He pushed away from the door frame and started to take a step in their direction, but stopped when he noticed them move together to take a step back.  The knife was still pointed slightly in his direction.  They were not supposed to be reacting this way.  Duo wasn’t.  “Nothing is wrong.  Why do you ask?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A nervous laugh left his mouth before Duo could stop it.  “Well, you just….I mean, you look…..  Uh, that...” he waved the hand holding the knife, using it to point at Heero’s face, “….what happened to your face?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heero reached up and touched his face, trying to determine if something had happened from the time he left his room until his appearance in the kitchen.  When he felt nothing out of the ordinary, he frowned.  Almost instantly, the other two boys relaxed.  This was not lost on Heero, who immediately fell into his normal pattern of masking his face with a blank look.  “Nothing happened.” He said, a bit of irritation in his voice.  “I was smiling.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Duo and Quatre looked at each other, before turning their eyes back to their comrade.  There was a tense silence in the room before Quatre stepped from behind Duo and spoke.  “Well, I think that’s great Heero.  You have a…lovely smile.”  He beamed his own at the Wing pilot, hoping to lighten the mood.  With Heero’s explanation, a figurative light bulb formed over Quatre’s head as he realized what the stoic boy had been attempting to do – flirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Duo snorted.  “Yeh, man.  For a minute there, we thought maybe you’d gotten a hold of some bad mushrooms or something.” Scratching the back of his neck, he inched back toward the table.  “You gotta practice on that a bit, buddy.  Seriously, that creeped me out for a minute.”  He went back to cutting the carrots that were on the table never seeing the hurt look that flashed in those piercing blue eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heero muttered an apology and left the room, causing Quatre to palm his chest directly over his heart.  The Arabian couldn’t help turning a glare towards his friend and slapping him in the arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Duo threw him a confused look.  “What?”  But Quatre simply turned his back on the boy, shifting his attention to the pot of boiling water on the stove.  After all, he had told Trowa he wouldn’t interfere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***********</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Step 2:  Always compliment your intended, but don't overdue it.  Try to sound sincere.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wufei took a very deep breath to center himself before he approached the den.  He really didn’t want an audience as he attempted to seduce Duo.  But, lately it seemed that wherever Duo went, Quatre was there.  And where Quatre was, Trowa was sure to follow.  As much as he wanted to be disgusted by the way Trowa followed the blonde around like a puppy, the truth was that he was jealous.  It took him a while to admit that to himself; he spent an inordinate amount of time poking and prodding at the thought.  Once he had accepted it, however, he realized how truly lonely he had become.  This acknowledgment served to give him the strength he needed to carry out his plan despite the fact that he would be embarrassing himself in front of the other pilots.  It simply didn’t matter, when the ultimate prize was at stake. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He strolled into the den, thankful that at least their Japanese team mate was nowhere to be found, and moved towards the couch where Duo sat tinkering with some sort of part.  Absently, he noted Quatre sitting at the dining table doing some type of paperwork, while Trowa sat beside him reading a comic book.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wufei had been standing there staring at the braided pilot, trying to muster the courage to say something when Duo stopped fiddling with his gadget and slanted a sideways glance at the Chinese boy.  “Spill it, ‘Fei.  What’s got your panties in a wad this time?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wufei blinked, unprepared for the defensive question that poured from the other boy’s mouth.  Was he really such a bastard that Duo automatically assumed he was angry about something?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do not wear panties.” He sniffed, a haughty tone to his words.  “I am simply watching you play with your toy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chestnut brows furrowed, but Duo bit his lip and returned his attention to the part in his hands.  Wufei’s hands clenched and unclenched for a moment, watching the blonde turn attention towards him out of the corner of his eye.  He could feel sweat beginning to bead on the back of his neck.  “Maxwell” he blurted, commanding the other boy to also give him attention.  When Duo turned his purple orbs to lock with onyx, Wufei’s mouth suddenly went dry as his throat seized.  Inwardly he cursed himself for being weak, as his mind raced to find some form of compliment.  “Your braid.  It’s not…as annoying today.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All action in the room stopped as three pairs of eyes stared at the Shenlong pilot.  He could feel their intense regard and struggled to maintain his cool façade.  Duo’s jaw went slack for a moment, before he stumbled past his shock.  “Uh, thanks Wuffers.  Your hair’s…uh, not pulled as tight as usual.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Automatically, one of Wufei’s hands flew up to his head, smoothing backwards over his hair until it reached the ponytail to make sure the tie was in place.  The nickname rankled as usual and he caught himself automatically replying in anger.  “Do not butcher...” Wufei paused and took a deep breath.  He had not come here to fight with the boy.  Rather, he was determined to compliment.  If only he had more experience with such a thing.  Rarely were compliments issued in his family, and usually the positive words were sprinkled among some sort of criticism.  Perfection, after all, was the ultimate goal of the Dragon clan.   </p>
<p><br/>Undaunted, he tried again.  “Your eyes are very purple.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Duo couldn’t help himself, he laughed.  What the hell kind of game was Chang playing?  For that matter, what was wrong with Heero?  It was out of character for the Asian pilots, and Duo wasn’t sure if he was all that comfortable with the change.  He had admitted to himself long ago that he liked Wufei and Heero just the way they were.  The laughter died in his throat, however, as he watched the other boy’s face turn red in frustration.  “Um, well, yeh I guess they are.”  He chewed on the inside of his mouth as he tried to figure out just what was going through the Chinese pilot’s head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a dawning horror in Wufei’s mind when he realized his body was beginning to fidget under the intense scrutiny of the other three pilots.  One thing a Chang did not do was fidget.  Quatre sucked in his bottom lip as he watched the scene unfold, his space heart hurting for the Shenlong pilot.  Periodically, he stole glances at his partner, whose carefully neutral mask was in place.  Trowa refused to look at the blonde, and simply arched a brow as he returned to the book in his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wufei decided to make one more attempt.  The war to win Duo was far from over, but he could concede this battle if necessary.  “Your body is…very slender and small.”  He was quite proud of this last compliment, having read in several magazines how much women feared weight gain and looking fat.  Though he was well aware that Duo was not a woman, it seemed logical that such words would be appreciated by males as much as females.  But, he was unprepared for the hurt look he received from the other boy, the near tears that welled up in those beautiful gemstone eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Duo jumped up from his seated position, it startled Wufei, causing him to take an involuntary step back.  “Thanks a lot, <strong>CHANG</strong>.”  The braided boy spat before storming from the room.  Confused, Wufei scratched the back of his neck and turned to leave through the opposite door, muttering under his breath.  Quatre buried his face in his hands with a groan.  He knew what Wufei had been trying to do; could understand that all of his poorly chosen words were an attempt at complimenting Duo.  But, he also knew that as sensitive as Duo was about his looks, especially his body given the type of childhood he had lived through on L2, the Deathscythe pilot wouldn’t see it that way.  An explanation of this would most likely be lost on the Chinese boy.  Another groan escaped his throat as his heart began to hurt anew with the emotions he had felt from both boys, before they made their escapes.  He thought he just might strangle his boyfriend when he heard a quiet “Don’t interfere” issued from those kissable lips, as Trowa pushed away from the table and also left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quatre almost couldn’t wait for another mission to come.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>********</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Step 3:  </em>
  <em>Buy romantic gifts.  S</em>
  <em>how your woman you've been thinking about her.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wufei was very proud of his purchase.  Having observed the L2 colonist for quite some time, it became obvious that the other boy was fond of plants.  If he were to venture a hypothesis, it probably had something to do with the artificial environment in which Duo grew up, lack of anything park-like or natural in such a poor colony.  When Duo came dirt-side, as he liked to call it, he couldn’t seem to help himself from admiring all the flora and fauna they encountered at the various remote safe houses.  The very helpful sales clerk at the flower shop told Wufei that the little green plant he purchased would remain small and compact – something the Shenlong pilot thought necessary if Duo were to take it with him in his Gundam – and was quite hardy, needing very little food, water, or light to maintain vitality.  Some sort of new hybrid, she intoned as she pitched her product.  Wufei made his way towards the den, looking forward to seeing the light of happiness in those gorgeous eyes as he presented his gift.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heero thought himself to be clever.  One of the websites he had visited, geared towards women trying to seduce a man, offered up the suggestion that the best way to a man’s heart was through his stomach.  If there was anything that applied more to the Deathscythe pilot, it was the love of food.  In particular, Heero noticed that Duo went for the sweet treats before anything else.  He had heard bits and pieces of the braided boy’s early years and knew that food had been hard to come by; desserts almost non-existent.  It took less than 5.4 seconds for his analytical mind to settle on the gift he would purchase as he strolled the aisles of a local convenience store the previous day.  Chocolate wasn’t something that Heero was all that fond of, but he hadn’t bought the treats for himself.  As he made his way to the den, briefly he wondered if the other pilot would be bouncing off the walls before the end of the day, revved up on a sugar high.  His lips twitched into a smirk at the thought of the other boy’s excitement to receiving his gift.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quatre was busy at his corporate papers again, making notes here and there on the sheets, when he heard several footsteps approaching from opposite directions.  He paused mid mark to regard both Asian pilots as they walked through doors from each side of the room.  Both boys nodded greeting to the other, one dark brow on each raised in query at what the other was holding, before turning their collective attention towards the blonde they approached.  Simultaneously, they both addressed Quatre.  “Where’s Duo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The unexpected question falling from multiple mouths caused their heads to snap towards each other, regarding the items in hand more carefully.  Wufei was the first to speak, as he reached a hand to touch the box of chocolates.  “What is the meaning of this, Yuy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heero in turn reached out and touched one leaf of the plant the Chinese pilot was holding.  “I might ask you the same, Chang.  What are you planning to do with that and why are you looking for Duo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wufei thrust the plant upwards towards Heero to draw attention to it, while the Wing pilot’s hand still held the leaf.  “This is none of your concern.”  He grabbed the box of chocolates and pulled it towards himself, causing Heero’s hand to tighten around the package.  “Were you planning to give this to Duo?  You don’t like chocolate, if I recall.”  Heero seemed startled for a moment that the Shenlong pilot knew of his tastes in regard to the creamy dark treats.  But he was brought from his thoughts abruptly by a sharp gasp from the kitchen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two heads of dark hair turned in surprise at the object of their desire standing in the doorway.  “Oh...uh, I-I’m sorry.  I didn’t...”  Duo paused, his eyes seeing the two Asian boys exchanging gifts.  His violet orbs never shifting from two pairs of tanned hands clasping gifts of affection meant for each other, he almost choked on his words.  “I didn’t realize you two were…”  Duo blinked back tears that had started to form, as the other three watched in horror the myriad of feelings that flowed across his face – shock, longing, sadness, and finally resignation.  “Ex-Excuse me.” He stuttered as he turned around and fled out the back door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two pilots watched as their intended fled the room, thinking that the two of them……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Wufei and Heero jumped back at the same time, releasing their holds on the gifts so that both the plant and the box of chocolates fell to the floor with a resounding thump.  Pieces of rich, velvet candy intermingled with patches of dirt and fertilizer on the carpet beneath their feet, but neither boy could spare a care for the mess they made.  They stared wide-eyed at each other before turning and also fleeing through the doors they had originally entered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quatre’s eyes rolled slowly upwards as his lids closed tightly in pain.  Before he realized what he was doing, his forehead lowered of its own accord and began to beat gently against the table.  This was an unmitigated disaster.  There was no way those three would be able to effectively work together if the situation wasn’t resolved, and soon.  Quatre sat up and made a decision.  It was time to take matters into his own hands, despite what his boyfriend believed.  And there was only one person in the trio that he would be able to explain everything to, that would be able to see all the points of view and realize the terrible misunderstandings that had taken place.  Briefly he wondered if Duo felt for the two Asian pilots what they obviously felt for him.  But it was only a momentary worry, his empathy telling him more than any words could exactly how the braided boy felt about them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quickly, he stood from the table and ran after his best friend.  If anyone could pull this off, it was Duo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>********</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Step 4:  Set the mood and be creative.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Night had fallen and neither oriental boy had emerged from their respective rooms.  Trowa frowned as he walked beside Quatre with a note in his hand.  Heero’s room was at the other end of the hallway from Wufei.  At the halfway point, just as he prepared to split apart from the Arabian, Trowa muttered “I can’t believe you talked me into helping you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quatre regarded his lover with a cool gaze.  “It’s just as much your fault that they are in this mess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bangs that normally flowed over one side of his face shifted backwards to reveal a pair of emerald colored eyes, as Trowa canted his head to look at the boy beside him in confusion.  “And how do you figure that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because you refused to let me help the clueless wonders in the beginning.” Quatre sniffed, effectively ending the conversation as he turned from the taller boy and headed towards Wufei’s door.  As he bent to push his own note under the closed door, he glanced to the other end of the hall to make sure Trowa was doing the same.  Notes delivered, they both fled the scene before their Asian team mates could react and discover them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few minutes later, both pilots emerged from their rooms, notes in hand, and began to stride towards each other, pausing mid-way.  Glancing to the notes they held in their hands, cobalt eyes captured deep onyx and an understanding seemed to form between them.  They moved as one unit out of the house and down to the barn at the back of the property that was currently hiding their Gundams.  When they approached the door, Wufei stopped and faced the Japanese boy.  “If Maxwell chooses you, I want you to know that I will bow out gracefully.  As much as I want to pursue a relationship with him, it is dishonorable to do so when he does not feel the same.  I hope that you will do the same.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heero simply gazed at Wufei, eyes roaming over the Chinese pilot’s features, causing Wufei to shift uncomfortably at the almost intimate action.  “Duo may reject us both.  If that were to happen, I would not be opposed to pursuing a relationship with another.”  Though he did not mention names, his whole demeanor made it very clear to whom he referred.  Wufei blinked, startled, and blushed slightly at the implication before clearing his throat and reaching for the door.  No matter what happened next, he knew that his life would never be the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they entered the structure side-by-side, the first sight that caught their attention was their massive machines.  Their Gundams had been moved such that Wing and Shenlong stood facing each other on either side of Deathscythe, with the dark suit as the focal point.  Both mechanical hands of the Deathscythe Gundam were raised and clasping the closest hands of the other two units.  Wing and Shenlong were in turn holding hands across the space between them, forming a triangular pattern.  It was difficult to tell how they felt about the scene.  On the one hand, they were angry and indignant that the security of their precious mobile suits had been breached.  The other side of that coin was the crystal clear message that was being sent to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they were over the shock of seeing the unity of the three suits on display, their gazes lowered to the lone figure standing in the center of the triad, between the massive metallic feet of his death machine.  Duo waited for them to approach, to cross the boundary and step within the circle he created.  They stopped within arms length of him, bodies slanting slightly sideways in a near perfect mimicry of their Gundams.  Their normally chatty team mate was completely silent as they all regarded one another. </p>
<p>Beautiful amethyst eyes glittered as Duo stared intently at the other two pilots, his deep violet pools swirling with emotion, saying clearly everything his mouth didn’t. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No more games. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Accept or don’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they watched in awe, Duo slowly raised both hands towards them; palm sides up in invitation and waited for their decisions.  He was wearing his heart on his face, holding it out for them to either take and protect, or crush and destroy.  The gift he was offering was overwhelming and it only took a beat of the heart for both Asian pilots to grasp his hands in a near bone-breaking hold.  Duo looked at their joined hands, and then looked at their free ones before capturing both eyes with an expectant gaze.  Wufei and Heero turned and studied each other for a few moments.  Finally, when Duo thought he might actually scream for all the tension between them, both oriental boys relaxed and clasped each other’s hands, fingers interlocking in a silent display of equality in the relationship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Duo breathed a sigh of relief and smiled beatifically at the other two.  “I don’t know about you two, but I’m glad this is finally settled.”  He watched as Wufei closed his eyes and bowed his head in acknowledgement.  A small smile appeared on Heero’s face that was more natural and attractive than the other fake ones he had tried before.  They stood there holding hands, drinking in the companionship for a few more minutes, before Duo spoke again.  “So, what’s the next step?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And just like that, all the tension returned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The End.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>